Das Symbol IV  Jäger oder Gejagte, Teil 1
by EirienGER
Summary: Sam, Dean und Bobby wollen Lucy etwas unter die Arme greifen, nachdem sie ihr Leben nicht ganz so auf die Reihe bekommen hat wie geplant. Also brechen sie alle zu einem Job auf, der etwas aus dem Ruder läuft. Spielt in der zweiten Staffel, nach TallTales


Story Notes:

Spielt in der zweiten Staffel, etwa nach der Folge 2x15 (Tall Tales).

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer (danke, smile ) : All publicly recognizable

characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The

author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers

of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jäger oder Gejagte?

Obwohl Lucy sich eingeredet hatte, dass sie ihr Leben in den Griff

bekommen würde, waren die letzten Monate nicht so verlaufen, wie sie es

sich gewünscht hatte. Entgegen ihrem festen Glauben, dass sie mit dem

Tod ihrer Familie klar kommen würde und ein normales Leben führen

könnte, verfiel sie mehr und mehr in ein Gefühl der Leere.

Selbst ihr Arzt hatte ihr geraten, sich in psychologische Behandlung zu

begeben - aber das wollte sie nicht. Das konnte sie nicht! Mit wem

sollte sie über all das reden, was sie bedrückte? Wem konnte sie die

Wahrheit erzählen über das, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war?

Ihren ersten Job hatte sie nach kurzer Zeit verloren, da sie ständig zu

spät zur Arbeit erschienen war. Nachts hatte sie nicht schlafen können,

obwohl sie ständig erschöpft und müde war. Ihre Konzentration ließ immer

mehr nach und die permanente Müdigkeit ließ sie Kunden gegenüber gereizt

reagieren.

Jetzt arbeitete Lucy tagsüber in einer Gärtnerei aus Aushilfe, um

wenigstens die Miete für ihre kleine Wohnung bezahlen zu können.

Heute war ein Sonntag und wie jeden Sonntag war sie die 30 Meilen an das

Grab ihrer Eltern gefahren. Sie hatte auch einen Grabstein für Seth

aufstellen lassen, obwohl man seine Leiche niemals gefunden hatte.

Es war ein kalter Morgen und sie schloss ihren Mantel. Noch vor wenigen

Monaten hatte sie geglaubt, sie könne die Jagd hinter sich lassen - aber

sie hatte sich getäuscht. Etwas war mit ihr geschehen. Sie hatte sich

verändert. Ihr Leben hatte sich verändert. Sie konnte nicht mehr zurück,

so gerne sie es auch gewollt hatte. Sie konnte sich niemandem öffnen,

niemandem vertrauen.

Sie stand lange vor dem Grab, wollte ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen,

doch nichts passierte, nichts kam, nicht eine Träne.

Nach einer Weile kam eine ältere Frau auf sie zu.

Lucy bemerkte, dass sie sich näherte, doch sie sah sie nicht an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte die Dame.

Lucy nickte.

"Sie stehen da schon ziemlich lange. Kann ich Sie irgendwo hin bringen?

Möchten Sie mit jemandem Reden? Ich hätte Zeit..."

Lucy hob den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Nein, vielen Dank.

Mir geht es gut. Ich muss jetzt auch wieder nach Hause."

Die Frau nickte verständnisvoll und drückte ihre Schulter.

Lucy drehte sich um und lief zurück zu ihrem Wagen. Sie fuhr jetzt eine

alte Schrottkiste - den Mustang hatte sie vor wenigen Wochen verkaufen

müssen, weil ihr das Geld ausgegangen war.

Sie setzte sich hinters Steuer und startete den Motor. Wie jeden Sonntag

fuhr sie auf dem Nachhauseweg an dem alten Haus ihrer Eltern vorbei, in

dem jetzt eine junge Familie mit zwei kleinen Kindern wohnte.

Sie hielt den Wagen an. Durch das große Fenster im Wohnzimmer konnte sie

sehen, wie sie alle zusammen am Tisch saßen und ein Spiel spielten. Die

Szene erinnerte sie an Früher, als ihre Eltern noch gelebt hatten und

sie und Seth noch Kinder waren - sie waren eine glückliche Familie

gewesen. Aber das schien ihr schon eine Ewigkeit zurück zu liegen...

Sie riss sich von dem Anblick los und fuhr weiter. Nach Hause in ihre

Wohnung wollte sie jetzt noch nicht zurück, dort wartete niemand außer

der Katze auf sie.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und dachte an ihr letztes Gespräch mit Dean

zurück. Scheinbar war sie wohl doch ein Katzenmensch, schließlich lebte

die Katze noch und die Katze liebte sie. Wahrscheinlich nur, weil sie

ihr Futter brachte und ihr die nötigen Streicheleinheiten gab - aber

immerhin wartete jemand und freute sich, wenn Lucy abends nach Hause

kam. Und die Katze beschwerte sich auch nicht über dreckige Kleidung

oder schmutzige Fingernägel nach einem Tag in der Gärtnerei.

Lucy bog gerade auf den Highway und sie drückte aufs Gas. Sie würde noch

einige Stunden umher fahren, um etwas Zeit tot zu schlagen. Wie üblich

würde sie dann irgendwann kurz vor der Dämmerung nach Hause kommen und

kurz darauf ihre Schlaftabletten einwerfen. Dann war das Wochenende

endlich überstanden und am nächsten Morgen warteten zumindest einige

Kollegen auf sie, auch wenn sie nicht behaupten konnte, dass irgend

jemand so etwas wie ein Freund von ihr war.

Sie seufzte. Wie sollte auch jemand an sie heran kommen, sie wollte doch

im Grunde genommen gar keine Freundschaften. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass

in der Zeit in der sie von dem Dämon besessen war, etwas in ihr

zerbrochen war und einen Schutzmechanismus in ihr ausgelöst hatte der

verhinderte, dass sie zu viel von sich selbst preis gab.

Sie entdeckte ein Schild am Straßenrand. Eine Werbung für eine

Tankstellengesellschaft zeigte das Foto eines stolzen Truckers vor

seinem Lastwagen. Der Mann erinnerte sie an Bobby. Sie hatte noch einige

Zeit per e-mail Kontakt mit ihm gehabt, nachdem Sam und Dean ihr

geholfen hatten. Sie fragte sich, wie es den Dreien wohl ging und was

sie in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden hatten? Ob sie dem Dämon der Sam

und sie damals angegriffen hatte inzwischen auf die Spur gekommen waren?

Hatten sie ihn vielleicht sogar vernichtet?

Erneut seufzte sie. Fragen über Fragen, aber sie traute sich nicht, bei

einem von ihnen anzurufen und nachzufragen.

Sie bog ab und ordnete sich für die Schnellstraße ein. Bis zum Mittag

konnte sie es vielleicht bis an die Küste schaffen. Vielleicht würde sie

das Meer auf andere Gedanken bringen. Die Wellen zu betrachten beruhigte

sie und es störte sie nicht, dass das Wetter momentan nicht gerade für

Strandfeeling sorgte.

Sie beschleunigte den Wagen und blinkte, um einen Lastwagen zu

überholen, der dauernd bremste. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte,

dass sie ausscheren konnte, zog sie herüber - den ihr entgegenkommenden

Geisterfahrer sah sie zu spät. Das Letzte was sie noch wahrnahm bevor

sie bewusstlos wurde, war ein furchtbares Geräusch von krachendem

Metall, zerberstendem Glas und die Scherben, die ihr entgegenflogen.

Als Lucy ihre Augen wieder öffnete war das erste was sie sah, ein

verschwommener Umriss von jemandem, der vor ihr stand.

Sie blinzelte und ihre Sicht wurde klarer. Es war ein Mann im

Arztkittel. Daneben stand eine Krankenschwester.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte sie.

"Sie sind im County Hospital, Miss Miller. Ich bin Dr. Gibbert. Sie

hatten einen Autounfall. Erinnern Sie sich?"

Ja, Lucy erinnerte sich. Sie nickte.

Ob sie schon lange hier war? War sie verletzt?

"Haben Sie Schmerzen?", fragte der Arzt.

"Nein.", antwortete sie.

"Gut, die Medikamente scheinen anzuschlagen. Sie hatten eine

Kopfverletzung die uns eine Weile Sorgen bereitet hat. Ansonsten hatten

Sie Glück und sind mit ein paar Prellungen und Schnittwunden davon

gekommen."

"Seit wann bin ich hier?"

"Seit 3 Tagen."

"3 Tage?"

Der Arzt legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Jetzt ruhen Sie sich erst einmal aus. Sie kommen wieder in Ordnung."

Er verließ mit der Schwester den Raum und erst jetzt sah Lucy, dass sich

noch jemand im Zimmer befand. Auf einem Stuhl saß Sam!

"Hey!", sagte er und lächelte.

"Was machst Du denn hier?", fragte sie.

Sie fühlte sich benommen, wahrscheinlich von den Medikamenten die die

Ärzte in sie rein pumpten.

Sam stand auf und kam näher.

"Das Krankenhaus hat Bobby angerufen. Sie haben bei Dir keine

Notfallnummer gefunden und die erste Nummer gewählt, die in Deinem Handy

gespeichert war. Er wäre gerne gekommen, konnte aber nicht. Also hat er

uns informiert."

Lucy nickte langsam.

"Danke, dass Du gekommen bist, aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

Sam grinste schief. "Der Arzt hat die Sache hier etwas runter gespielt,

es sah einige Stunden gar nicht gut aus. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

Sie blickte an ihm vorbei, zum Fenster. "Das braucht ihr nicht.",

antwortete sie.

Sam sah sie einen Moment lang an und Lucy wünschte sich, er würde das

lassen.

"Geht es Dir gut?", fragte er dann. "Ich meine nicht den Unfall. Du

weißt schon... ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie wich seinem Blick noch immer aus und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie

sich dazu durchringen konnte, es auszusprechen. "Nein, mir geht es nicht

gut, Sam."

Er zog sich den Stuhl zum Bett und setzte sich. "Was ist los?"

"Ich kann nicht mit Dir darüber reden.", antwortete sie und warf ihm

einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich bin hier, oder? Und ich habe Übung darin, jemanden zu überzeugen

mit seinen Problemen rauszurücken, glaub mir."

Lucy zögerte noch immer.

"Okay,", Sam kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "lass mich überlegen. Du

dachtest, Du könntest mit der Jagd aufhören und zurück in ein normales

Leben gehen - das hat aber nicht funktioniert. Soweit richtig?"

Sie nickte.

"Du hast Dir einen Job gesucht, der scheiße ist - und Du versuchst Dich

jetzt irgendwie über Wasser zu halten."

Über Lucys Gesicht huschte ein kurzes Lächeln.

"Ich habe meinen Job verloren weil ich unzuverlässig war.", sagte sie dann.

"Na schön. Aber jetzt hast Du einen neuen Job, in der Gärtnerei. Ich

weiß das, weil sie Dir etwa 10 Mal auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen

haben."

"Ach ja?"

"Ja, Deine Kollegen haben sich ebenfalls Sorgen gemacht, denn auch sie

haben auf Deinen Anrufbeantworter gesprochen."

Erst jetzt fiel bei Lucy der Groschen. "Ihr wart bei mir zu Hause?"

Sam nickte. "Dean ist gerade bei Dir, um die Katze zu füttern."

Lucy schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Dean wusste von der Katze?

Sam beobachtete ihre Reaktion und blickte sie fragend an. "Was?"

"Nichts - ich dachte nur nicht, dass ich jemals der Katzentyp werde,

verstehst Du?",

"Ich mag Katzen.", gab Sam ehrlich zurück. "Und Deine scheint Dean zu

vergöttern. Kannst Du Dir vorstellen wie er reagiert hat, als sie ihm

auf die Schulter gesprungen ist?"

Lucy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Sie hat was getan?"

"Glaub mir, die Katze liebt Dean. Und ich schätze, Dean liebt die Katze.

Er hat ständig auf die Uhr gesehen als wir gerade noch beide hier waren,

weil sie wieder Futter brauchte."

Lucy lächelte.

"Na also.", sagte Sam. "Komm schon, rück mit der Sprache raus."

Erneut zögerte sie, doch dann sprach sie es endlich aus. "Ich glaube,

der Dämon hat irgend etwas in mir kaputt gemacht."

Sam sah für einen Augenblick so aus, als könne er nur zu gut verstehen,

wovon sie sprach. Er räusperte sich und fragte dann: "Was meinst Du?"

"Ich glaube, ich werde es nie schaffen, wieder ein normales Leben zu

führen... ich fühle mich so allein."

Sie schämte sich, es laut auszusprechen, aber überraschenderweise

vertraute sie Sam - ob das an den Medikamenten lag? Verunsichert wartete

sie auf seine Reaktion.

"Du willst niemanden zu nahe an Dich ran lassen weil Du Angst hast, dass

wieder so etwas passieren könnte wie vor einigen Monaten.", antwortete

Sam. "Und das ist vollkommen normal. Nach allem was Du durchgemacht hast."

Lucy blickte ihn an - wie hatte Sam es geschafft, sie so einfach zu

durchschauen?

"Warum hast Du uns nicht angerufen?", fragte er dann.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Sam, Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir

nicht die Art von Freundschaft haben können. Du und Dean, ihr seid auf

der Jagd. Da werde ich euch sicher nicht mit meinen lächerlichen

Problemen belästigen."

Sam wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Aber er verstand, was sie

meinte. Er und Dean hatten nicht ohne Grund so gut wie keine Kontakte.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte er.

Lucy lächelte. "Du musst Dich doch nicht entschuldigen! Wie Du weißt,

bin ich vom Fach."

Sam lächelte, doch er fühlte sich trotzdem schuldig.

Nach allem was in letzter Zeit passiert war, hatten sie einfach keine

Zeit einen Gedanken an so etwas Normales wie eine alte Freundschaft zu

verschwenden. Erst Bobbys Anruf hatte ihn aus seinem Grübeln gerissen

und ihm bewusst gemacht, dass es noch ein normales Leben um sie herum

gab. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass er und Dean auf keinen Fall jemals ein

normales Leben führen würden, manchmal holte es einen wieder ein.

"Soll ich Dir was zu trinken holen?", fragte er, denn er wollte sich

seine nächsten Worte gut überlegen.

Sie nickte. "Ja, danke."

Sam ging nach draußen und kehrte mit einem Becher Tee zurück. Er stellte

ihn auf ihrem Nachttisch ab.

"Hör mal,", sagte er, als er sich wieder hinsetzte. "ich habe gerade mit

Dean telefoniert. Wenn Du hier raus kommst könnten wir Deine Hilfe

brauchen."

Lucy lächelte. "Sam, ihr müsst mich nicht ablenken oder so was. Ich

komme schon klar."

Sam presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte. "Okay, klar. Aber mal

ehrlich - wenn Du hier raus kommst, was wartet auf Dich? Deine Katze.

Ich glaube, eine kleine Jagd würde Dir vielleicht gut tun."

Lucy lachte. "Ich bin aus der Übung."

"Komm schon!", sagte Sam. "Es geht um eine Urbane Legende! Ich dachte,

Du stehst auf so was? Los, das wird die Jagd Deines Lebens!"

Sie dachte nach... Sam würde nicht locker lassen. Es war ihr unangenehm,

Dean wieder zu sehen. Nach ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte sie nicht damit

gerechnet, ihm oder Sam je wieder zu begegnen. Wie sollte sie mit Dean

nur umgehen? Was hatten die beiden in den letzten Monaten alles erlebt?

Was war passiert?

"Ich komme mir total blöd vor.", sagte sie dann. "Aber okay, ich komme mit."

Sam lächelte.

"Gut! Wir fahren als erstes zu Bobby."

"Na schön.", antwortete Lucy und atmete tief durch.

Nach der Visite am nächsten Morgen rief Lucy auf Sams Handy an.

Er hatte versprochen, sie abzuholen. Keine 10 Minuten später waren er

und Dean da.

Lucy hatte sich gerade fertig umgezogen, nachdem Sam ihr am Vorabend

noch einige Sachen aus ihrer Wohnung gebracht hatte.

"Hallo Jungs.", sagte sie und blickte Dean unsicher an.

"Hey!", war alles, was Dean von sich gab.

Er blickte sich im Raum um und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

"Hast Du alles gepackt?", fragte er dann.

"Ja, wir können los."

"Schön! Sehr schön!", murmelte Dean.

Sam warf Dean einen Blick von der Seite zu.

"Okay - das hier ist gerade sehr merkwürdig, Leute.", Sam nahm Lucy ihre

Tasche ab und ging voraus.

Lucy ging mit gesenktem Kopf an Dean vorbei, als er ihren Arm festhielt.

Sie blieb stehen.

"Ich bin froh, dass Du wieder auf den Beinen bist.", sagte er.

Sie konnte sehen, dass er nervös war - aber sicher hatte er keine

Ahnung, wie nervös sie gerade war.

"Danke.", antwortete sie. "Und danke, dass ihr Babysitter für mich spielt."

Dean trat von einem Bein aufs andere und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

"Ja... wir haben beschlossen, dass wir Dich ein bißchen im Auge behalten

müssen."

Er grinste und plötzlich fühlte auch Lucy sich etwas besser - die

unangenehme Situation war überstanden...

"Sam hat Dich überredet, oder?"

"Nur ein wenig."

Lucy lächelte. "Ja, klar."

Sie ging aus dem Raum - vielleicht war es wirklich keine schlechte Idee

von Sam gewesen, sie zu diesem Job mitzunehmen. Jetzt im Moment fühlte

sie sich einfach erleichtert und war froh, dass sie etwas zu tun hatte.

Sam hatte ihr am Vorabend noch einige Dinge erzählt, die Dean und er in

den letzten Monaten erlebt hatten und je mehr sie darüber erfuhr was da

draußen los war, desto mehr schien ihre Entscheidung, die Jagd

aufzugeben, die Falsche gewesen zu sein.

Sie konnte sowieso nicht in ein normales Leben zurück - und wenn sie

ehrlich war, sie wollte es auch nicht mehr. Jedenfalls nicht im Moment.

Sie fühlte sich so gut, wie seit Wochen nicht mehr.

Seit einer halben Stunde waren sie auf dem Weg zu Bobby. Zuvor waren sie

noch an Lucys Wohnung vorbei gefahren. Sie hatte einige Sachen gepackt

und ihre Waffen aus dem Versteck in ihrer Abstellkammer geholt.

Die Katze hatten sie einer Nachbarin anvertraut und Lucy war froh, dass

Dean kein einziges Wort darüber verlor.

Dean saß am Steuer und Sam war gerade dabei noch einmal zusammen zu

fassen, weswegen Bobby sie gerufen hatte.

"Also, diese Leute verschwinden nachts. Wahllos?", fragte Dean.

Sam nickte. "Es gab in den letzten 4 Wochen mehrere Todesfälle. Seit

etwa 2 Jahren passieren in der Stadt ungeklärte Morde. Aber jetzt häuft

es sich extrem. Es gibt kein wirkliches Muster. Es sind meist

Spaziergänger oder Jugendliche die von einer Party nach Hause laufen.

Eine Frau wurde aus ihrem Auto gezerrt, nachdem sie eine Panne hatte.

Die Opfer werden erst Tage später gefunden."

"Klingt ganz nach einem Vampir oder vielleicht ein Werwolf.", sagte Lucy.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Morde passieren unabhängig von der

Mondphase und es finden sich keine äußeren Verletzungen."

"Was meinst Du?", fragte Dean.

"Es sieht wohl ganz danach aus, als würden sie an Erschöpfung oder

Herzversagen sterben. Bobby hat mehr Informationen für uns. Ich glaube,

er hat sich sogar die Polizeiberichte besorgt."

"Wie macht der Kerl das nur?", sagte Dean. "So gute Connections kann man

doch gar nicht haben, oder?"

"Scheinbar doch.", antwortete Sam.

Als der Impala auf Bobbys Hof einbog, wartete dieser schon vor dem Haus

auf sie.

Lucy stieg langsam aus dem Wagen aus. Die Medikamente hörten auf zu

wirken und sie spürte die Prellungen, doch zum Glück hatte sie Nachschub

in ihrer Tasche.

Bobby lief auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Dann ließ er sie wieder los und

legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang.

"Mädchen, Dich kann man wirklich nicht alleine lassen.", sagte er dann.

"Schön, Dich wieder zu sehen, Bobby." Lucy blickte ihn unsicher an.

Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und drehte sich zu Sam und Dean um.

"Los, rein mit euch, ich hab was gekocht!"

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen,

doch Sam kam ihm zuvor: "Du hast gekocht?"

"Werd ja nicht frech, wie Dein Bruder.", konterte Bobby und grinste.

Sie gingen ins Haus und zu Deans Erstaunen, roch es tatsächlich gut.

"Was gibt es denn?", fragte er und lief in die Küche.

"Chili!", rief Bobby.

Dean war schon dabei, die Deckel anzuheben und nachzusehen.

"Der Reis ist etwas verkocht.", sagte er.

Bobby stellte sich neben ihn und warf ihm einen ermahnenden Blick zu.

"Das gehört so."

Dean grinste und ging zum Küchenschrank. Inzwischen kannten sie sich gut

in Bobbys Haus aus und er zog 4 Teller heraus. Danach holte er 4 Gabeln

aus einer Schublade und deckte den Tisch.

Bobby stellte die 2 Töpfe auf den Tisch, während Dean sich setzte.

"Sam, Lucy, nehmt Platz."

Die beiden setzten sich ebenfalls. Bobby stellte noch Getränke auf den

Tisch und fing dann an, jedem eine riesige Portion auf die Teller zu laden.

Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend.

"Also, was ist das für eine Sache?", fragte Dean, nachdem er seinen

letzten Bissen herunter geschluckt hatte und als erster fertig war. "Was

glaubst Du, treibt sich da herum?"

"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher.", antwortete Bobby. "Aber ihr könnt euch

das Material gleich ansehen. Ziemlich üble Geschichte."

"Sam sagte, es handelt sich um eine alte Legende - aber wenn die Morde

erst seit zwei Jahren geschehen, passt das nicht wirklich, oder?",

fragte Lucy.

Bobby nickte. "Ein Freund von mir hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Es

gab vor 20 Jahren schon einmal eine Mordserie, die dieser geähnelt hat.

Damals haben sich die Leute alle möglichen Geschichten zusammen

gesponnen. Sie sind jahrelang nicht mehr im Dunkeln diese Strecke

gefahren oder gelaufen. Als es jetzt wieder los ging, vermutete die

Polizei einen Nachahmungstäter."

"Sieht aber ganz so aus, als würde ihre Fahndung im Sande verlaufen, oder?"

"In der Gegend gibt es viele Höhlen. Ich schätze, die wissen nicht,

wonach sie zu suchen haben."

"Aber wir werden wissen, wonach wir suchen müssen sobald wir wissen,

worum es sich handelt.", sagte Dean und nahm sich eine weitere Portion

aus dem Kochtopf.

Nach dem Essen folgten sie Bobby in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er auf dem Tisch

alle Unterlagen ausgebreitet hatte. Als er ihnen gerade die

Polizeiberichte zeigen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür.

"Erwartest Du jemanden?", fragte Sam.

Bobby nickte und ging zur Haustür.

Ein Mann begrüßte ihn und kam herein. Lucy schätzte ihn knapp über

dreißig. Er war etwas kleiner als sie, hatte dunkles Haar und große,

blaue Augen. Er lächelte jeden freundlich an und streckte ihr seine Hand

zur Begrüßung hin.

"Hi, ich bin George.", sagte er, während er erst ihr, dann Sam und Dean

die Hand schüttelte. Lucy fiel sofort seine angenehme Stimme auf.

"George ist Lehrer für Geschichte an der High School. Aber in seiner

Freizeit beschäftigt er sich mit allem möglichen Kram, unter anderem mit

Übernatürlichen Legenden."

"Und was glauben Sie, was das für ein Ding ist?", fragte Sam.

"Wir können uns duzen, so alt bin ich nun auch noch nicht.", antwortete

George und lächelte. Lucy fand, dass er ein sehr nettes, offenes Lächeln

hatte.

"Reiß Dich zusammen!", dachte sie und hoffte dass es niemandem auffiel,

dass sie ihn wohl einen Moment zu lange angestarrt hatte.

Was war mit ihr los? Die Medikamente! Ja, es mussten die Medikamente

sein. Sie hatte sie gerade zum Mittagessen geschluckt und jetzt setzte

die Wirkung ein! Genau das musste es sein... Sie zwang sich, ihm wieder

zuzuhören und bekam gerade noch den Rest der Antwort auf Sams Frage mit.

"... also dachte ich eventuell an irgend einen Untoten."

"Einen Untoten?" Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Die finden sich aber

nicht gerade an jeder Straßenecke."

"Die Opfer weisen keine Verletzungen auf.", antwortete George. "Es

scheint, als sterben sie an Erschöpfung - Untote entziehen ihren

Gefangenen die nötige Lebensenergie. Was sollte es sonst sein?"

"Vielleicht ist es auch eine Shtriga.", sagte Lucy um zu signalisieren,

dass sie nicht nur als Dekoration in der Gegend herum stand.

"Shtrigas greifen eigentlich nur Kinder an.", sagte Sam.

"Außer sie sind dazu gezwungen sich die Energie woanders zu holen.",

fügte Dean hinzu.

"Sie sind aber nicht an einen Ort gebunden. Dieses Wesen hält sich immer

nur in einem Umkreis von 2 Meilen auf.", sagte Bobby.

"Was ist denn nun mit den Polizeiakten?", fragte Dean.

Bobby gab sie ihm. Er blätterte in einer Akte und sah sich die Fotos an.

Lucy nahm sich eine andere Akte und tat das Gleiche. Es stimmte, die

Haut der Opfer wies noch nicht einmal einen Einstich oder Druckstellen

auf. Es befanden sich keine Gifte oder Betäubungsmittel im Blut - nichts.

"Merkwürdig.", murmelte sie. "Wie macht das Ding das nur?"

"Ist mir egal.", antwortete Dean. "Wir killen es und dann hört der Spuk

auf. Was wissen wir über Untote, Sam? Tun es normale Silberkugeln?"

Sam nickte. "Zur Sicherheit sollten wir den Körper danach noch verbrennen."

"Danach sollte wirklich Ruhe sein.", sagte George.

"Richtig, Meister Yoda.", Dean grinste. "Also, George - jetzt sag aber

nicht, dass Du uns begleiten willst. Wir sind hier nicht auf einer

Klassenfahrt."

Bobby räusperte sich. "Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass wir uns die

Sache alle zusammen mal ansehen könnten. Ich schulde George noch einen

kleinen Gefallen."

"Für was braucht ihr uns dann? Erledigt den Job doch alleine!"

Bobby warf Dean einen Blick zu. Sam verstand in diesem Moment, worum es

Bobby ging, packte Dean am Arm und zog ihn ein Stück zur Seite.

"Ich fasse es nicht - Aber er will die zwei verkuppeln, Mann!",

flüsterte er.

Dean wollte sich umdrehen, doch Sam zog an seiner Jacke.

"Beherrsch Dich! Sag jetzt nichts. Lass Bobby seinen Spass."

"Lucy und dieser Kerl? Nein!", gab Dean leise zurück.

Sam lächelte. "Ich sags nicht gerne - aber Du hattest wohl Deine Chance."

Dean starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. "Ich wollte nie was mit Lucy

anfangen! Nie!"

Sam nickte. "Ja, schon gut, beruhige Dich. Ich weiß! Lass uns die Sache

mit den dreien durchziehen und danach verschwinden wir wieder."

"Du bist ein Teamplayer, Sam! Du willst es immer allen recht machen!

Wenn wir das Ding zu zweit erledigen, sind wir morgen hier wieder weg.

Ich hab keinen Bock auf eine Ghostbuster-Sleepover-Party."

"Los, das wird lustig. Wir können George ein wenig verarschen. Sieh ihn

Dir an. Der Kerl kennt doch nur seine Bücher!", sagte Sam und grinste.

Dean warf einen Blick hinüber und zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. "Wenn der

ein Grab aushebt, kommt er von alleine sicher nicht mehr raus."

"Genau davon rede ich!", sagte Sam und klopfte seinem Bruder auf die

Schulter.

Lucy beobachtete die Szene zwischen Sam und Dean, hörte aber nicht,

worum es ging. Sie vermutete dass Sam Dean überredete, sie alle

mitzunehmen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, passte ihr die neue Gesellschaft gar

nicht - aber jetzt war sie nun mal hier und würde ganz sicher keinen

Rückzieher machen.

"Das ist ja ne üble Kopfwunde.", hörte sie George sagen und sie wandte

sich ihm zu.

"Oh, ja!", sie fasste sich an die Stirn. "Autounfall."

"Und dann geht´s gleich weiter auf eine Jagd?"

Sie nickte langsam. "Ja, so bin ich eben..."

Oh Gott! Sie hörte sich an wie die langweiligste Frau der Welt! Schnell

blickte sie weg und griff nach einer weiteren Polizeiakte.

Doch George ließ nicht locker. "Wie lange machst Du das schon?"

"Fast 2 Jahre."

"Wie bist Du denn dazu gekommen?"

Lucy blickte ihn an und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

"Darüber reden wir ein anderes mal.", mischte Bobby sich ein. "George,

packst Du den Kram hier zusammen? Wir fahren dann gleich los."

"Klar." Er grinste Lucy an.

Sie folgte Bobby, als dieser zurück in die Küche ging.

"Bobby was soll das?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ich schulde George einen Gefallen. Er hat Kontakte zur Polizei und

einigen Leuten in der Stadt."

"Ich finde es nicht richtig, dass er mitkommt. Es könnte gefährlich werden."

"Wir sind vier Jäger. Wir werden es schaffen, einen Zivilisten zu

beschützen, oder?", gab Bobby zurück.

Lucy atmete tief ein und blickte hinüber zu Sam und Dean, die sich

George gerade wieder näherten - kam es ihr nur so vor, oder führten die

Zwei etwas im Schilde?

"Er wird uns nur Probleme machen.", sagte sie.

"Lass das mal meine Sorge sein.", antwortete Bobby und ging an ihr vorbei.

Lucy verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und blickte Bobby genervt

hinterher.

Vor vier Tagen hatte sie keine Menschenseele um sich herum gehabt und

heute musste sie mit vier Männern einen Untoten finden - großartig!

Kurz darauf gingen sie nach draußen.

"Ihr quetscht euch aber nicht alle in Sie rein!", sagte Dean.

"Sie?", fragte George.

"Sein Auto.", antwortete Bobby und wies mit dem Kopf auf den Impala.

"Wow, der gehört Dir?", fragte George. "Den hab ich vorhin schon bewundert!"

"Ja, der gehört mir.", antwortete Dean und man konnte den Stolz in

seiner Stimme nicht überhören.

Dann blickte Dean zur Hofeinfahrt.

"Was ist denn das?", fragte er.

"Na, das ist mein Wagen.", antwortete George.

"Was ist das?", wiederholte Dean.

"Ein Volkswagen.", George klang unsicher.

"Es ist ein Volkswagen Jetta.", sagte Sam und öffnete die Beifahrertür

des Impala. "Los, Dean, komm schon."

"Ein Jetta? Ein roter Jetta?", Dean starrte noch immer den Wagen an,

dann riss er sich von dem Anblick los. "Lucy - Du fährst mit uns. Bobby,

er ist Dein Freund: Du kriegst den Jetta!"

Lucy lächelte und stieg in den Impala.

Zum Glück hatte Dean nicht ihr altes Schrottauto gesehen...

"Ich sage euch, ich fasse es nicht, dass Bobby den Kerl mitschleift.",

schimpfte Dean. "Er wird uns nur Probleme machen!"

"Genau das hab ich auch gesagt!", pflichtete Lucy ihm bei. "Aber Bobby

will nichts davon hören!"

"Er will ihm doch nur einen Gefallen tun.", sagte Sam. "Ich glaube, er

ist ganz in Ordnung."

"Er ist ein Bücherwurm, darum ist er für Dich in Ordnung, Einstein!"

"Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder damit an, Dean!", konterte Sam.

Dean lachte leise und drehte die Musik auf.

Lucy blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft flog nur so an ihnen vorbei

und es lagen noch gute 2 Stunden vor ihnen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und dachte noch einmal darüber nach, was sie über

Untote wusste. Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

"...aufwachen..."

Lucy hörte Sams Stimme und fühlte, dass er an ihrer Schulter rüttelte.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte.

"Sind wir schon da?", fragte sie verschlafen.

Sam lachte. "Ja!"

"Diese blöden Medikamente machen mich müde.", sagte Lucy und fuhr sich

mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Ich brauche einen Kaffee."

Sie stieg aus dem Wagen und sah sich um.

Sie parkten vor einem heruntergekommenen Gebäude das aussah wie ein Rathaus.

Kein Mensch war auf den umliegenden Straßen zu sehen und es regnete.

"Nett hier.", sagte sie.

Sie hörte, wie George lachte und es entging ihr nicht, dass Dean einen

genervten Blick in seine Richtung wandern ließ.

"Also, hier wären wir! Wo ist diese gefährliche Straße?"

Bobby packte eine Karte aus. "Eine halbe Meile außerhalb der Stadt."

"Es wird bald dunkel. Wir sollten uns beeilen, damit wir uns dort noch

bei Tageslicht umsehen können.", sagte Sam.

"Also weiter."

Sie stiegen wieder in die Autos. Dieses Mal ließ Dean George in seinem

Jetta voraus fahren.

"Das ist das hässlichste Auto, das ich je gesehen habe.", sagte er.

"Dean, manche Leute fahren ein Auto um von A nach B zu kommen.",

antwortete Sam.

"Aber in so etwas? Ich bitte Dich Sam..." er zeigte mit der Hand nach

vorne und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, so als würde er gerade etwas

furchtbar Schreckliches betrachten.

"Wenn Du ihn noch einmal verteidigst, muss ich Dich ab sofort Jetta-Sam

nennen."

Sam sah ihn an. "Schon klar, Impala-Dean."

Dean grinste und warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. "Lucy, was sagst

Du dazu?"

"Ich mische mich nicht ein.", sagte sie.

"Komm schon, Du musst mich unterstützen!"

Sam setzte sich auf. "Ich finde den Wagen auch hässlich, okay? Können

wir uns jetzt bitte wieder auf den Job konzentrieren?"

"Na gut, Sammy.", antwortete Dean. "Wonach suchen wir also?"

Sam atmete durch. "Schleifspuren, Kratzer an Bäumen oder Wänden, wir

müssen die Eingänge zu den Höhlen untersuchen."

"Klingt sehr interessant.", gab Dean zurück. "Ich hoffe, ihr habt eure

Gummistiefel eingepackt."

Wenige Minuten später stoppte der Jetta auf einem kleinen Parkplatz und

Dean parkte daneben. Es goss wie aus Kübeln und Lucy schloss ihre Jacke.

Der Wind trieb ihnen den Regen direkt ins Gesicht. Vor ihnen lag ein

Feldweg, daneben mehrere Felder und eine abschüssige Straße, die zu

einer der Höhlen führte.

"Wir sollten uns zuerst die Höhle vornehmen.", sagte Sam. "Sucht nach

allem, was euch ungewöhnlich erscheint."

Bobby und George gingen voraus, während Lucy mit Sam auf Dean wartete,

der noch eine Waffe aus dem Kofferraum holte.

Vor dem Eingang warnte ein Schild davor, die Höhle nicht zu betreten.

"Sieht ziemlich neu aus, als hätte man es erst kürzlich aufstellen

lassen.", sagte George. "Wahrscheinlich kriegen die Bewohner es langsam

mit der Angst zu tun."

"Na, das ist doch schon fast eine Einladung für uns, oder?", sagte Dean

und trat ein.

Die Decken waren niedrig, doch nachdem man ein Stück weit hinein

gegangen war, wurde der Raum größer. Mehrere Gänge verzweigten sich und

führten ins Berginnere.

"Das dürfte eine Weile dauern.", sagte Lucy und ging näher an einen der

Gänge heran. Sie konnte nichts entdecken das darauf hinwies, dass hier

vor kurzem jemand oder etwas vorbei gekommen war.

Sam ging näher an einen der Felsen heran. "Das hier könnte etwas sein."

Auf dem Stein befand sich ein kleines Symbol. Es sah aus, als hätte es

jemand eingeritzt.

"Das kommt mir bekannt vor.", sagte Lucy.

"Sieht aus wie ein keltisches Symbol.", sagte Bobby und betrachtete es

sich genauer. "Ich habe das schon einmal gesehen."

"Welcher Untote malt keltische Symbole auf Steine?", fragte Dean.

"Vielleicht hat das gar nichts mit dem Wesen zu tun.", sagte Lucy.

"Wir sollten auf jeden Fall mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringen.", sagte

George. "Das Ding versteckt sich sicher in einem der Gänge."

"Vieleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.", sagte Dean und lief in einen der

Gänge hinein.

Sam lief ihm hinterher und hielt auf.

"Warte, Dean. Wir sollten nicht da rein gehen bevor wir nicht wissen,

worum es sich handelt. Wir kommen später zurück."

"Na schön."

Sie gingen wieder nach draußen.

Inzwischen war es schon fast dunkel geworden, doch sie beschlossen, sich

auch noch die Umgebung der Höhlen anzusehen.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie alle völlig durchnässt und es wurde zu

dunkel um noch weiter zu suchen. Doch niemand hatte etwas Ungewöhnliches

entdecken können.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zurück in die Stadt, wo es ein einziges geöffnetes

Restaurant gab.

Bobby holte einige Bücher aus einer Tasche, die er auf dem Rücksitz des

Jettas verstaut hatte. Sie gingen hinein und setzten sich um einen

größeren Tisch.

Sie waren die einzigen Gäste und es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis die

Bedienung kam. Sie blickte nicht gerade freundlich in die Runde.

"Sie sind nicht von hier, oder?", fragte sie.

"Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise.", antwortete Sam.

"Sieht so aus, als hätten Sie sich draußen rumgetrieben. Bei dem Wetter?"

"Ach, das bißchen Regen!", sagte Dean und grinste. "Ich liebe dieses

herrliche englische Wetter."

Die Frau zog die Augenbrauen hoch und zückte ihren Kugelschreiber.

"Also, was kann ich Ihnen bringen?"

Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, blätterte Bobby in einem seiner Bücher.

"Hier.", sagte er und legte es auf den Tisch. "Ich wusste, ich kenne

diese Zeichen."

Sam warf einen Blick auf die Stelle, auf die Bobby deutete.

Dort war das gleiche Symbol zu sehen, das sich auch auf dem Stein in der

Höhle befand.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Lucy.

"Es ist ein keltischer Gott der Unterwelt. Hier steht, er kann als

Mensch oder Tier auftauchen und er hängt sich so lange an sein Opfer,

bis dieses vor Erschöpfung stirbt.", erklärte Bobby.

"Und wie tötet man dieses Ding?", fragte Dean.

"Wie ihr schon sagtet, am besten eine Silberkugel. Direkt ins Herz."

"Oder besser gesagt dahin, wo mal ein Herz war.", fügte Sam hinzu.

"Das wird ja einfach.", sagte Dean.

"Täuscht euch nicht, diese Dinger können mächtige Wesen sein. Sie können

ihre Gestalt ändern und haben unglaubliche Kräfte.", sagte George.

Dean blickte ihn an. "Ach, und Du bist schon mal einem begegnet?"

George funkelte ihn an. "Nein - ich wollte nur helfen."

"Jede Information ist hilfreich für uns.", sagte Bobby und schlug das

Buch zu. "Also, das erklärt, warum er an einen Ort, die Höhle, gebunden

ist. Als die Sache vor 20 Jahren begann, muss ihn jemand herauf

beschworen haben."

"Ich verstehe aber nicht, warum er in letzter Zeit wahllos und vermehrt

tötet.", sagte Sam.

"Vielleicht hat jemand etwas in den Höhlen verändert und er fühlt sich

bedroht.", schlug Lucy vor. "Es gibt heidnische Gottheiten, die

beschützen ein Haus oder eine für sie heilige Stätte. Bisher hat er nur

getötet, wenn er neue Lebensenergie benötigt hat - jetzt tötet er

vielleicht aus Wut."

"Na, dann wollen wir das Vieh mal wütend machen.", sagte Dean.

Sie warteten eine weitere Ewigkeit, bis endlich ihr Essen kam.

"Entschuldigung,", sagte Sam, als die Bedienung den letzten Teller auf

den Tisch gestellt hatte. "aber wir haben gehört, dass hier in der

Gegend einige Stadtbewohner verschwunden sind. Wissen Sie etwas darüber?"

Der sowieso stets unfreundliche Gesichtsausdruck der Frau verdüsterte

sich nun noch mehr und sie starrte Sam an.

"Sie sind doch nicht von der Zeitung, oder?", fragte sie.

"Nein, wir sind wie gesagt nur auf der Durchreise. Aber man hört so

einiges."

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der Lucy immer an einen kleinen Hund

erinnerte, der etwas erbetteln wollte.

"Sie sollten besser nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. An Ihrer Stelle

würde ich dieses Kaff hier so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen. Hier

geht es nicht mit rechten Dingen zu!", rief die Frau und sie schien

plötzlich sehr aufgebracht zu sein. Lucy zuckte etwas zusammen. Mit so

einem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Dean nutzte den Augenblick stellte eine weitere Frage:

"Was lässt sie das annehmen?"

"Da erzählen die einem Geistergeschichten oder von Kobolden! Ich sage

euch, das ist ein Mensch! Es gibt keine Geister und Monster! Das sind

doch alles Schauermärchen! Diese armen Leute!", sie holte tief Luft,

bevor sie weiter sprach. "Vor 20 Jahren verschwand der junge Bob Pine am

hellichten Tag! Und gleich danach haben diese Morde angefangen! Dieser

Kerl war nicht ganz richtig im Kopf! Aber mich fragt ja keiner!"

Sie schien wirklich sehr aufgebracht zu sein und Lucy konnte sehen, wie

das Tablett in ihrer Hand zitterte.

"Dieser Bob, was glauben Sie, was mit ihm passiert ist?", fragte Sam.

"Dieser Spinner? Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich hat er sich jahrelang

irgendwo verkrochen und ist jetzt zurück gekehrt!" Die Frau atmete

erneut tief durch. "Ich rege mich schon wieder viel zu sehr auf!", sagte

sie. "Jetzt lassen Sie sich Ihr Essen schmecken, bevor es kalt wird."

Daraufhin drehte sie sich um und lief zurück in die Küche.

Lucy warf einen Blick in die Runde und sie erkannte an Bobbys

Gesichtsausdruck, dass er wahrscheinlich das Gleiche dachte wie sie: bei

der Bedienung waren so einige Sicherungen durchgebrannt.

Aber manchmal enthielten solche Äußerungen doch einen Funken Wahrheit.

Sie stocherte in ihrem Salat herum und dachte nach.

"Was, wenn sie recht hat?", fragte sie dann.

Die anderen blickten sie an.

"Das ist nicht Dein Ernst.", antwortete Dean mit vollem Mund.

"Was, wenn dieser Bob damals tatsächlich verschwunden ist und er dieses

Ding herauf beschworen hat? Vielleicht haust er wirklich da drin und er

lässt es für sich jagen."

"Was, wenn dieser Bob einfach nur das erste Opfer war?", fragte Sam.

"Das werden wir alles herausfinden, wenn wir später zurück in die Höhle

gehen.", sagte Dean. "Und jetzt beeilt euch, ich will dann los."

Lucy nahm einige Bissen von ihrem Sandwich, doch sie war nicht wirklich

hungrig.

"Isst Du das nicht mehr?", fragte Dean.

Sie schob ihm ihren Teller hinüber.

"Du siehst blass aus.", sagte George. "Geht es Dir gut?"

Lucy lächelte kurz. "Ja, klar."

Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

"Entschuldigt mich kurz."

Sie ging in den Toilettenraum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte

sich gegen die Wand. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Zu

viele Fragen waren offen und es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass sie dort zu

fünft herumspazieren würden.

Sie trat an das Waschbecken und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihren

Tabletten, da die Schmerzen wieder anfingen. Sie drehte das kalte Wasser

auf und ließ es sich über die Hände laufen. Danach schluckte sie die Pillen.

Sie warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. George hatte recht, sie war blass,

aber das war sie in letzter Zeit immer. Es war etwas anderes - sie

fühlte eine Angst. Sie fürchtete sich davor, dass sie heute Nacht in

diese Höhle marschierten und jemandem etwas passierte. So sehr sie sich

auch dafür interessierte, um was es sich handelte und obwohl die Jagd

sie ablenkte - tief in ihr drin wusste sie, dass sie es nicht verkraften

würde, wenn Dean, Sam oder Bobby etwas zustoßen würde. Und George?

George schleppten sie hinter sich her... Er mochte zwar viel über

Geister und Legenden wissen, aber das war alles nur Theorie. Würde er im

entscheidenden Moment die richtige Entscheidung treffen und die Nerven

behalten?

"Reiß Dich zusammen.", sagte sie zu ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild. "Es wird

nichts passieren."

Eine Minute später ging sie wieder nach draußen und ließ sich nichts

anmerken.

Sie setzte sich und wartete, bis alle fertig waren.

Dean übernahm die Rechnung und dann fuhren sie wieder zu der Höhle.

Als sie aus den Wagen ausstiegen, war es stockdunkel um sie herum.

Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Taschenlampe mitgebracht und Lucy nahm ihre

Waffe aus der Tasche, die sie hinter den Fahrersitz gelegt hatte.

Dean ging zum Kofferraum und steckte sich Ersatzmunition in die

Jackentasche.

"Also, los geht´s", sagte er und ging voraus.

Lucy beobachtete einen Moment, wie die anderen Dean folgten und sie

atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie ihnen ebenfalls folgte.

Gegen die kalte Nachtluft draußen erschien ihr die Luft in der Höhle

modrig und abgestanden und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, dass sie sich

nicht gleich bei jedem Geräusch umdrehte und die Waffe hochnahm.

Sie erreichten die Stelle, an der sie mittags das Symbol auf dem Felsen

entdeckt hatten.

"Sollten wir uns trennen?", fragte George leise.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee. Wir

sollten zusammenbleiben und jeder sollte die Augen offen halten. Schießt

auf alles, was sich bewegt."

Sie näherten sich dem ersten Tunnel, der weiter in den Berg hinein führte.

Sam musste sich ducken, um sich nicht den Kopf zu stoßen, da die Decke

ziemlich niedrig war.

Dean ließ den Lichtstrahl seiner Taschenlampe Richtung Boden wandern.

Dort waren große Fußspuren zu sehen. Sie schienen aus dem Nichts zu

kommen, denn auf ihrem bisherigen Weg, hatten sie keine davon entdecken

können.

Er deutete Sam mit dem Kopf, ihm Deckung zu geben und ging vorsichtig

weiter.

Plötzlich huschte etwas im Strahl von Sams Taschenlampe vorbei.

Sie alle nahmen die Waffen hoch.

"Scheint so, als hätten wir Meister Petz geweckt.", sagte Dean und

suchte mit der Taschenlampe die Umgebung ab.

Plötzlich tauchte wieder etwas im Lichtschein auf.

Es drehte sich zu ihnen um und Lucy kam es so vor, als wäre das Ding

über 2 Meter groß!

Dean riss die Waffe hoch und feuerte.

Lucy konnte sehen, wie die Kugel in die Brust des Wesens eindrang - doch

anstatt das Ding aufzuhalten oder zu Boden zu werfen, ging die Kugel

glatt hindurch und es kam mit einem wütenden Schrei auf sie zugerast.

Dean riss die Augen auf.

"Oh scheiße!", sagte er und hielt die Luft an.

"Lauft!", rief Sam.

Lucy drehte sofort um und rannte auf den Ausgang der Höhle zu.

Sie hörte, dass die anderen hinter ihr waren und sie beschleunigte ihre

Schritte.

Sie stoppte erst, als sie vor dem Impala stand und der kalte Regen

wieder auf ihren Kopf prasselte.

Außer Atem drehte sie sich um, um nachzusehen, ob die anderen auch

nachkamen.

Doch nur George stolperte in diesem Moment aus der Höhle.

Lucy lief ihm entgegen.

"Wo sind die anderen?", fragte sie fassungslos.

George blickte sie an, rang nach Luft und blickte zurück. "Sie waren

genau hinter mir."

Lucy schluckte - Sam, Dean und Bobby hatten es nicht nach draußen geschafft!

Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag und ihr Herz begann schneller

zu pochen.

"Okay...", sagte sie und sah George an. "Wir müssen nachdenken..."

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte George.

Lucy überlegte fieberhaft, was das für ein Ding gewesen sein könnte.

"Das ist kein keltischer Gott, das ist auch kein Untoter!", sagte sie.

Sie fing an, in ihren Jackentaschen zu kramen.

"Was ist es dann?"

"Wir lagen alle falsch! Es muss ein Geist sein!"

"Ein Geist?"

"Oh, shit, ich habe es fast! Ich habe über diese Dinger gelesen - es ist

ein... ein Druckgeist! Sie können die Gestalt ändern um ihre Opfer in

die Falle zu locken. Auch sie haften an den Menschen und entziehen ihnen

Lebensenergie."

George nickte. "Das könnte es sein!"

"Mehr haben wir nicht - wir müssen versuchen, sie da raus zu holen!"

Sie fand endlich, wonach sie in ihren Taschen gesucht hatte - ihren

Dietrich.

Sie ging zur Beifahrertür des Impala.

"Dean wird mich dafür töten...", murmelte sie, während sie mit

zitternden Händen versuchte, das Schloss zu knacken.

"Was hast Du vor?", fragte George, der neben ihr stand und sie einfach

nur anstarrte.

Lucy wischte sich mit der Hand den Regen aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich brauche meine Waffen.", antwortete sie.

In diesem Moment hatte sie das Schloss geknackt.

Hinten im Wagen lag ihre Tasche.

Sie zog ihre Schrotflinte heraus und drückte sie George in die Hand.

"Okay - die ist geladen."

Sie warf alles Unnötige aus der Tasche was sich sonst noch darin befand,

bis nur noch Salz und eine kleine Flasche mit Reinigungsbenzin darin

lagen. Dann nahm sie die Tasche aus dem Wagen.

George hielt die Waffe in der Hand und blickte sie unsicher an.

"Hast Du so was schon mal benutzt?", fragte Lucy.

George schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die hier hat 2 Schuss. Du musst vorne durchziehen und einfach

abdrücken. Nach dem ersten Schuss nachladen. Hast Du verstanden?"

George nickte.

"Das Steinsalz wird den Geist nicht töten, aber ihn zumindest

vertreiben. Versuch einfach, zu treffen."

Lucy ging an den Kofferraum und begann damit, auch dort das Schloss zu

öffnen.

Sie zitterte nun vor Anspannung am gesamten Körper. In dieser Höhle

befanden sich die einzigen drei Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten und

sie wusste nicht, ob sie sie schnell genug wiederfinden würde. Der Geist

konnte sie in dieser Höhle überall hin verschleppt haben...

Dann endlich hatte sie das Schloss geknackt und sie zog den

Kofferraumdeckel auf.

Sie klappte die Abdeckung hoch und nahm Deans Schrotflinte heraus.

Daneben stand eine kleine Kiste mit Patronen. Sie griff hinein und

steckte sich einige davon in die Jackentasche.

Dann sah sie eine Eisenstange und drückte diese George, der wie

angewurzelt neben ihr stand, in die Hand.

"Mit Eisen kannst Du das Ding auch von Dir fern halten, okay? Und jetzt

lass uns das Ding erledigen.", sagte sie und lief los.

"Du glaubst, wir finden da drin die Leiche?" fragte George, während er

hinter ihr her lief.

"Ohne Leiche können wir den Geist nicht töten." Lucy trat durch den Eingang.

"Der Geist entfernt sich nie weit von der Höhle.", sagte sie dann. "Da

drinnen ist mit Sicherheit irgendwo die Leiche."

Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten durch den engen Tunnel, bis sie zu dem

größeren Raum kam. Lucy ließ den Schein der Taschenlampe umher wandern

und sah in einer Ecke jemanden auf dem Boden liegen.

Schnell lief sie hinüber.

Es war Bobby und er war wach.

"Bobby, alles okay?", fragte sie und stützte seinen Kopf.

"Ich kann nicht aufstehen...", sagte er.

"Bist Du verletzt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist ein Geist!", sagte er. Sie nickte.

Bobby sprach weiter: "Er holt sich zuerst die Starken in einer Gruppe.

Wenn er uns weggebracht hat, dann wird er kommen, und auch euch holen.

Ihr müsst die Leiche vorher finden!"

"Ich weiß.", antwortete sie. Lucy konnte hören, wie schwer es für ihn

war, zu sprechen und er zitterte.

"Okay, Bobby. Wir bringen Dich nach draußen."

George und sie versuchten, Bobby hochzuhieven, doch auf ihm lastete eine

Kraft, die es unmöglich machte ihn auch nur ein Stück vom Boden zu heben.

"Es ist zwecklos.", sagte George außer Atem.

Lucy kniete sich erneut neben Bobby. "Wir holen euch raus."

"Hast du gesehen, wo das Ding hin ist?", fragte George.

"Wieder zurück in den Gang, aus dem wir raus gerannt sind.", antwortete er.

Lucy klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lief dann voraus. George folgte ihr.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie einen weiteren Hohlraum im Berg, der

gigantische Ausmaße hatte.

Lucy leuchtete die Umgebung ab - Felsvorsprünge und natürliche Säulen

aus Fels durchzogen den Raum.

Sam und Dean konnten überall versteckt sein...

"Wir müssen uns trennen.", sagte George.

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. "Zu gefährlich. Wir bleiben zusammen. Du

leuchtest mit der Taschenlampe, ich halte Ausschau nach dem Geist."

Langsam arbeiteten sie sich voran.

Lucy beunruhigte es, dass sie durch die Taschenlampen leicht auszumachen

waren, doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl.

Als sie sich ein Stück weit in die Höhle vorgewagt hatten, entdeckten

sie etwas.

"Mein Gott...", sagte George und er warf Lucy einen verstörten Blick zu.

Sie selbst schaute angewidert auf den Boden. Vor ihnen lagen mehrere

Leichen. Einige davon waren komplett skeletiert, bei anderen war das

Verwesungsstadium noch nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten.

Ein widerlicher Geruch schlug ihnen entgegen, Lucy ließ ihre Tasche auf

den Boden fallen und hielt sich die Hand vor Mund und Nase.

"Ich schätze, hier sind wir richtig.", sagte Lucy und ging näher heran.

George blickte angewidert auf die toten Körper. "Mir wird schlecht.",

sagte er.

"Achte Du auf die Umgebung!", antwortete Lucy. "Ich mache das hier."

Sie riss sich zusammen und zwang sich, ihren Ekel zu unterdrücken. Sie

legte die Schrotflinte auf den Boden und zog das Salz aus der Tasche.

Mit der Hand verteilte sie großflächig etwas davon auf den Körpern.

"Du willst doch nicht alle verbrennen?", fragte George als er sah, was

sie tat.

"Wenn wir Glück haben, ist die Leiche dieses Geistes darunter."

"Aber all die anderen Menschen! Das kannst Du nicht machen! Du

vernichtest Beweise!"

Lucy drehte sich zu ihm um. "Hast Du eine bessere Idee? Ich finde das

auch furchtbar! Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl!"

George sah aus, als würde er sich gleich übergeben.

"Gib mir bitte das Benzin aus meiner Tasche, ja?", sagte Lucy.

George machte einen Schritt nach vorne und beugte sich hinunter um die

Flasche aus der Tasche zu nehmen. Während er dies tat, leuchtete er mit

seiner Taschenlampe auf einen Felsvorsprung und Lucy erschrak - dort saß

Sam, gegen die Felswand gelehnt.

Schnell lief sie hinüber.

Er war bewusstlos, aber er schien unverletzt. Sie legte eine Hand auf

seinen Arm.

"Sam? Hörst Du mich?"

Er reagierte nicht. Er sah sehr blass aus. Ob der Geist ihm schon

Lebensenergie genommen hatte?

Sie leuchtete die weitere Umgebung ab. War Dean auch hier? Sie konnte

ihn nicht sehen.

"George,", rief sie. "kümmere Dich bitte um Sam, ja?"

Sie ging wieder hinüber zu den Leichen, nahm George die Flasche mit dem

Benzin aus der Hand und begann damit, es so gut wie möglich überall zu

verteilen. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, was sie hier erwartete, hätte sie

mehr mitgenommen, doch nun war es zu spät.

Ihr war ebenfalls übel von dem Anblick und dem Gestank, der sich nun mit

dem Geruch des Benzins vermischte. Sie nahm ein Heftchen mit

Streichhölzern aus der Tasche und zündete eines davon an.

In dem Moment in dem sie das Streichholz fallen ließ, tauchte aus dem

Dunkel plötzlich der Geist auf. Er packte sie und schleuderte sie gegen

eine Felswand.

Lucy hörte, wie etwas in ihrem Rücken brach.

Sie glitt die Höhlenwand hinunter und landete auf dem Boden. Es dauerte

einen Moment, doch dann kam der Schmerz - ein brennend heißer Schmerz in

ihrer Schulter.

Sie hörte, wie George die Schrotflinte abfeuerte, doch das Wesen kam

schon wieder auf sie zu.

Sie wollte aufstehen, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen - das Ding übte

nun auch seine Kraft auf sie aus.

Lucy warf einen Blick hinüber zu den Skeletten - eines davon hatte Feuer

gefangen und mit kleinen züngelnden Flammen breitete es sich aus - jetzt

war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit...

Vorausgesetzt, die Leiche dieses Geistes war unter den Toten.

Der Geist packte sie und hob sie hoch. Lucy schrie auf, doch das Ding

verstärkte seinen Griff nur. Wieder wurde sie durch die Luft geworfen

und landete auf dem Rücken. Sie rang nach Luft und sie presste die Zähne

zusammen - nun hatte sie sich wohl auch noch eine Rippe gebrochen.

Erneut hörte sie, wie George schoss. Scheinbar musste er einen Treffer

gelandet haben, denn kurz bevor das Ding sich wieder auf sie stürzen

konnte, ließ es von ihr ab, drehte sich um und lief nun auf ihn zu.

Lucy wollte sich aufsetzen um zu sehen was vor sich ging, aber sie

konnte nicht - es war zwecklos.

Sie hörte wie George nun mit dem Geist kämpfte, hörte, wie auch er

scheinbar durch die Höhle geschleudert wurde und dann war alles auf

einmal ganz still.

Lucys Herz pochte wie verrückt und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie

viel zu hektisch atmete und ihr schwindlig war.

Angespannt horchte sie, ob der Geist wieder auf sie zukam, doch es blieb

ruhig...

Erneut versuchte sie, sich aufzusetzen und biss die Zähne zusammen, denn

ihr gesamter rechter Oberkörper schmerzte so sehr, dass ihr die Tränen

in die Augen schossen - doch es funktionierte! Sie konnte sich bewegen!

Das Feuer loderte nun ein Stück weit entfernt und erhellte den Raum. Sie

hatten also Glück gehabt und die Leiche musste ebenfalls hier gewesen

sein... andernfalls wären sie und George jetzt vermutlich tot...

Sie sah, dass George bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Sam saß noch immer an

dem Felsvorsprung und war ebenfalls nicht wach.

Langsam kämpfte Lucy sich auf die Beine. Sie fragte sich, was dieses

Ding da alles zertrümmert hatte - sie hatte noch nie im Leben solche

Schmerzen gehabt.

Sie lief zuerst hinüber zu George. Als sie seinen Hals berührte, schlug

er die Augen auf und blickte sich verwundert um.

"Ist es vorbei?", fragte er.

"Ja.", antwortete Lucy. "Scheint, als hätten wir Glück gehabt."

George setzte sich auf. "Bist Du okay?"

"Ich glaube das Mistding hat mir eine Rippe gebrochen. Und vielleicht

meine Schulter?", antwortete sie.

George stand auf. "Warte, ich helfe Dir."

Er bot ihr eine Hand an und Lucy ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm auf

die Beine ziehen.

"Sehen wir nach Sam.", sagte er.

Lucy sah sich um. Dean konnte sie noch immer nicht entdecken.

"Wir müssen Dean suchen.", sagte sie.

"Ja, das machen wir gleich."

Lucy schluckte. Wenn der Geist ebenso wütend und brutal reagiert hatte

wie bei ihr und George weil sie sich mit ihm angelegt hatten - was hatte

er dann mit Dean gemacht?

Sie gingen hinüber zu Sam.

George ging neben ihm in die Hocke und fühlte seinen Puls.

"Ich glaube, er ist nicht verletzt.", sagte er nach einem Augenblick.

Lucy stand unsicher daneben.

"Warum wacht er nicht auf?", fragte sie.

"Geben wir ihm einen Augenblick..."

Hinter sich hörten sie, wie jemand in die Höhle kam. Lucy drehte sich um

und erkannte, dass es Bobby war.

"Wir sind hier!", rief sie.

Bobby warf im Vorbeigehen einen Blick auf das Feuer und er verzog

angewidert das Gesicht. Auf dem Boden lag eine ihrer Taschenlampen. Er

hob sie auf und kam zu ihnen hinüber.

"Ihr habt den Geist erledigt!", sagte er außer Atem, dann blickte auf Sam.

"Was ist passiert?" Er ging neben George in die Hocke und legte eine

Hand auf Sams Wange.

"Er ist ganz kalt.", stellte er fest.

"Aber sein Puls ist regelmäßig."

"Das Ding hat was mit ihm gemacht.", sagte Lucy.

"Wo ist Dean?", fragte Bobby.

"Wir müssen ihn suchen.", antwortete sie und stöhnte auf, als sie

versehentlich ihren rechten Arm bewegte.

Bobby stand wieder auf. "Bist Du verletzt?", fragte er.

"Meine Schulter.", gab sie zurück. "Hey Bobby, leihst Du mir Dein Hemd?"

Er nickte, zog seine Jacke und dann das Hemd aus, das er über seinem

T-Shirt trug. Er verknotete die Ärmel und legte es Lucy dann um den

Hals, so dass sie den Arm wie in eine Schlinge legen konnte.

"Du musst in ein Krankenhaus.", sagte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Später!"

"Er kommt zu sich!", rief George und die Bobby kniete sich neben ihn.

Sam murmelte etwas und verzog das Gesicht, doch dann schlug er die Augen

auf. Er blinzelte und sah sich müde um. Lucy konnte sehen, dass er zitterte.

"Hey, Junge! Bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte Bobby und legte ihm erneut

eine Hand auf die Wange. "Frierst Du?"

Sam nickte.

Bobby legte ihm seine Jacke um die Schultern.

"Wo ist Dean?", fragte Sam mit klappernden Zähnen. Er war verdammt blass

und sah zu Tode erschöpft aus.

"Keine Sorge, wir finden ihn.", antwortete Bobby. "Jetzt komm erst mal

richtig zu Dir."

Sam stützte sich auf seine Hände und kämpfte sich auf die Beine.

Er schwankte und George stützte ihn, als er nach vorne kippte.

"Langsam!", auch Bobby nahm seinen Arm.

Sam schloss die Augen und fasste sich an den Kopf.

"Wir müssen Dean finden!", sagte er. "Ich habe gehört, wie der Geist auf

ihn losgegangen ist. Dann hat er ihn weggebracht. Danach ist das Ding

wiedergekommen - und dann bin ich hier wieder aufgewacht. Verdammt noch

mal! Wie konnte uns das passieren?"

Lucy blickte Sam mitfühlend an. "Wir finden ihn!", sagte sie.

Gemeinsam suchten sie den großen Raum ab. Sam musste ein paar mal

stoppen und stützte sich an der Wand ab, doch er weigerte sich, sich

noch einmal hinzusetzen oder sich von Bobby noch einmal anschauen zu lassen.

Das Feuer war inzwischen erloschen und sie hatten jetzt nur noch die

Taschenlampe die Bobby auf dem Boden gefunden hatte, was die Suche

erschwerte.

"Wir verlaufen uns noch!", sagte George, der mit der Lampe voraus ging.

"Geh einfach weiter.", antwortete Sam angespannt.

Vor ihnen wurde der Boden leicht abschüssig, so als würden sie in einen

tiefer gelegenen Teil des Berges gehen.

Mit jedem Schritt wurde die Luft kühler und feuchter. Lucy hörte das

Rauschen von Wasser.

"Warte!", rief Sam plötzlich. "Leuchte mal auf den Boden."

George hielt mit dem Lichtstrahl nach unten und auf dem Sandboden war

Blut. Nicht viel, aber es war relativ frisch.

"Er ist da unten!", sagte Sam, nahm George die Taschenlampe aus der Hand

und ging weiter.

Sie folgten ihm.

Nach wenigen Minuten wurde das Geräusch des Wassers immer lauter und vor

ihnen öffnete sich ein weiterer Hohlraum.

Ein kleiner Bach drängte sich rauschend durch eine Öffnung im Fels und

verschwand irgendwo im Dunkeln.

"Dean!", rief Sam.

Es kam keine Antwort.

"Dean!", versuchte er es erneut. Doch es blieb still. Bis auf das Wasser

hörte man gar nichts.

Sam leuchtete ihre nähere Umgebung ab, dann lief er nach links. Er hatte

plötzlich ein Tempo eingeschlagen das es schwer machte, ihm im Dunkeln

zu folgen, da der Boden jetzt sehr uneben und mit Steinen durchzogen war.

Sie erreichten eine Wand - dieser Weg war eine Sackgasse gewesen.

"Los, zurück!", sagte Sam und drängte sich an den anderen vorbei. Er

lief vorbei an dem Eingang der sie hierher geführt hatte und ging nun

entgegen der Wasserrichtung in den rechten Teil der Höhle.

Plötzlich stoppte er.

Lucy lief an seine Seite und konnte nun sehen, was er im Schein der

Lampe entdeckt hatte. Hinter einem Felsen sah man einen Schuh.

Im nächsten Augenblick war Sam auch schon hinüber gelaufen. Lucy und die

anderen folgten ihm.

"Dean!", Sam kniete neben seinem Bruder.

Dean lag bäuchlings auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Der Boden unter

ihm war blutig.

Bobby ging neben Sam in die Hocke. "Lebt er?"

Sam nickte hektisch. "Wir müssen ihn umdrehen."

"Woah! - nicht zu voreilig!", antwortete Bobby mahnend und tastete Deans

Nacken ab.

"Ich glaube, da ist nichts gebrochen.", sagte er dann.

Vorsichtig drehten die beiden ihn auf den Rücken.

Lucy erschrak. Dean hatte eine große Platzwunde an der Stirn, sein

Gesicht war blutig. Seine Jeans waren blutgetränkt. Er hatte eine

klaffende Wunde am linken Oberschenkel. Außerdem sah er noch blasser aus

als Sam, der noch immer keine Farbe im Gesicht hatte.

"Wir müssen ihn sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen!", sagte Sam aufgeregt.

"Ja, machen wir.", antwortete Bobby in einem beruhigenden Tonfall.

"George, hilfst Du mir? Sam, Du nimmst die Taschenlampe und gehst voran,

ja?"

"Ich kann Dir helfen!", antwortete Sam.

"George und ich schaffen das schon, Du zeigst uns den Weg raus."

Sam griff nach der Taschenlampe und stand auf. Er warf Lucy einen

besorgten Blick zu als er an ihr vorbei ging und wartete dann, bis

George und Bobby Dean hochgezogen hatten und sie mit ihm nachkamen.

Langsam arbeiteten sie sich ihren Weg zurück durch die dunklen Gänge und

Räume.

Sam drehte sich immer wieder um, um nachzusehen wie es Dean ging. Als

sie kurz vor dem Ausgang waren, kam Dean zu sich.

Bobby gab George ein Zeichen, sie stoppten und lehnten ihn gegen einen

Felsen.

Sam war sofort an seiner Seite. Dean verzog das Gesicht und öffnete dann

die Augen. Er entdeckte Sam und war sichtlich erleichtert, seinen Bruder

zu sehen.

"Sammy, Du siehst scheiße aus.", sagte er leise.

Sam lachte. "Ja, Du auch, Mann."

"Was hat der Geist mit Dir gemacht?", fragte Bobby.

Dean schloss die Augen und presste die Zähne aufeinander, er schien

starke Schmerzen zu haben.

"Nicht so nette Sachen.", antwortete er. "Das Ding hat mich echt wütend

gemacht, aber leider war es stärker als ich."

Sam sah Dean nervös an. "Du hast mir echt Angst eingejagt!"

Dean nickte. "Ich bin okay, Sammy."

"Wir sind fast draußen.", sagte Sam dann. "Wir bringen Dich ins

Krankenhaus!"

"Kein Krankenhaus.", antwortete Dean und wollte aufstehen, doch dann

stöhnte er vor Schmerzen und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. "Oder

vielleicht doch..."

Sam half ihm, aufzustehen und dieses Mal bestand er darauf, Dean bis zum

Ausgang zu stützen.

"Du hast viel Blut verloren.", sagte er.

"War schon mal schlimmer.", antwortete Dean.

Lucy war erleichtert als sie endlich wieder nach draußen traten und

frische Luft atmeten. Sie ging zur Beifahrertür des Impala und öffnete sie.

Dean blickte sie müde an, doch jetzt kam die Frage die sie erwartet hatte:

"Warum ist die Tür nicht abgeschlossen?"

"Ich musste das Schloss knacken, um mein Zeug aus dem Wagen zu holen.",

antwortete sie.

"Mach das nie wieder!"

Sie lächelte kurz. "Ja, versprochen!"

Sam half Dean, sich auf den Beifahrersitz zu setzen.

"Ich werde den Sitz ruinieren!", sagte er.

"Alter, jetzt mach Dir mal keine Gedanken um den Wagen!", antwortete Sam.

Bobby kam zu ihm.

"Ich fahre.", sagte er.

"Ich mach das schon.", antwortete Sam.

"Du siehst wirklich fertig aus. Komm schon, lass mich fahren."

Sam zögerte, doch dann gab er ihm die Schlüssel und setzte sich neben

Lucy auf den Rücksitz.

Als Bobby Platz nahm, beschwerte sich Dean nicht. Sam beugte sich nach

vorne und berührte ihn an der Schulter.

"Alles klar?", fragte er.

"Ich bin nur müde, Sammy.", antwortete Dean und schloss die Augen.

Sam lehnte sich wieder zurück und blickte besorgt aus dem Fenster.

"Wir sind gleich da.", sagte Lucy zu ihm, doch er sah nur weiter hinaus

in die Dunkelheit.

Bobby startete den Motor und fuhr los. George folgte ihnen in seinem Jetta.

Lucy konnte nur ahnen, welche Sorgen Sam sich um Dean gemacht haben

musste. Und auch jetzt schien er nicht davon überzeugt zu sein, dass

sein Bruder in Ordnung kommen würde. Er kaute nervös auf seinen

Fingernägeln und warf immer wieder einen Blick in Deans Richtung, der

scheinbar wieder bewusstlos war.

Als Bobby die Auffahrt zum Krankenhaus hinaufgefahren war und anhielt,

riss Sam die Tür auf und lief hinein. Kurz darauf kam er mit zwei

Leuten, die eine Trage schoben, zurück.

Lucy stieg langsam aus und beobachtete, wie die beiden

Krankenhausmitarbeiter Dean auf die Trage hoben. Sam ließ ihn keinen

Augenblick aus den Augen und ging neben der Trage her, als sie sie

hinein rollten.

Lucy drehte sich zu Bobby um, der noch hinter dem Steuer saß.

"Ich bringe den Wagen weg und komme dann nach!", sagte er.

Lucy nickte.

"Geh rein und lass Deine Schulter behandeln!", rief Bobby, dann fuhr er los.

Sie sah, wie George die Auffahrt hinauf lief, er hatte sein Auto bereits

geparkt.

"Haben sie ihn schon reingebracht?", fragte er.

"Ja, gerade eben."

"Komm schon, ich bring Dich zu einem Arzt."

Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und ging mit ihr hinein.

Drinnen herrschte Hektik, doch Lucy konnte sehen, dass sich schon jemand

um Dean kümmerte und eine Schwester auf Sam einredete, der noch immer

kreidebleich war.

Lucy lief in seine Richtung, doch George stoppte sie sanft.

"Hey, wir brauchen hier Hilfe!", hörte Lucy George rufen.

"Ich muss sehen, wie es ihm geht.", sagte sie.

"Lass die Ärzte ihre Arbeit machen.", antwortete George. "Du kannst

gleich nach ihm sehen."

Lucy fühlte sich auf einmal sehr müde und sie war jetzt nicht in der

Stimmung mit George zu diskutieren. Also ließ sie sich von ihm zu einem

Stuhl führen und setzte sich.

Er lief zu dem Anmeldetresen und redete auf die Schwester ein, die dort saß.

Lucy sah, wie Bobby herein kam.

"Wo sind sie?", fragte er.

"Da drüben.", Lucy zeigte mit ihrer heilen Hand in die Richtung, wo Dean

behandelt wurde. "Sag mir was mit ihm los ist, ja?"

"Ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte Bobby und ging dann los.

George kam mit einem Pfleger im Schlepptau zurück.

"Miss?", fragte der Pfleger. "Wir haben da drüben jemanden, der sich

ihre Schulter ansehen kann."

Lucy stand auf und folgte ihm. George wich nicht von ihrer Seite.

"Mir geht es gut.", sagte sie zu ihm. "Ich schaffe das schon."

Er blieb stehen. "Oh, ja. Natürlich! Ich, ich warte da drüben."

Lucy sah, dass er plötzlich rot wurde und sich schnell auf den Weg

zurück zum Wartebereich machte. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Eine gute Stunde später waren Lucys Verletzungen versorgt - sie hatte

eine Schlinge für den Arm bekommen, ihre Rippen hatten eine Bandage

erhalten und sie hielt erneut eine riesige Packung Schmerzmittel in der

Hand.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Eingangsbereich, wo Bobby und

George saßen und warteten.

Sie sah sich um, doch sie konnte Sam und Dean nicht entdecken.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie.

"Es geht ihnen gut!", antwortete Bobby. "Sam ist umgekippt und sie haben

ihm eine Infusion angehängt. Deans Kopfwunde und der Schnitt sind

genäht. Er hängt ebenfalls noch am Tropf, doch die Ärzte sagen, dann

sollte alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Die Schwester hat irgendwas vom

Elektrolythaushalt gesagt."

"Der Elektrolythaushalt war gestört.", sagte George. "Sie brauchten wohl

ne Ladung Kochsalzlösung und Mineralstoffe."

"Also das war es, was der Geist den Menschen entzogen hat...", sagte Lucy.

"Sie wollen Dean noch ein paar Stunden zur Beobachtung hierbehalten,

sagte Bobby.

"Und was ist mit Dir?", fragte George.

"Oh - zwei gebrochene Rippen, angeknackstes Schlüsselbein."

"Du bist hart im Nehmen.", sagte er und lächelte.

"Sieht ganz so aus.", antwortete sie.

Etwas später kam Sam zu ihnen und setzte sich.

"Wie geht es Dean?"

"Er ist wach und beschwert sich darüber, wie langweilig ihm ist.",

antwortete Sam und lächelte.

"Ich bin froh, dass es euch beiden gut geht.", sagte Lucy.

Sam nickte. "Ich frage mich noch immer, wie wir so einen Fehler machen

konnten."

"Wir konnten nicht ahnen, dass es sich um einen Geist handelt.", sagte

Bobby.

"Ja - aber wir waren so sicher, dass wir noch nicht mal etwas anderes

als die Waffen mit rein genommen haben. Wir waren viel zu leichtsinnig!"

"Zum Glück ist es ja noch mal gutgegangen.", sagte George.

"Ach, findest Du?", gab Sam zurück.

"Tut mir leid." George stand auf.

"Entschuldige!", sagte Sam.

"Schon gut - ich lass euch mal kurz alleine."

Er ging nach draußen. Sam sah ihm schuldbewusst hinterher.

"Ich rede mit ihm.", sagte Lucy und drückte Sams Hand.

Sie folgte George nach draußen.

"Hey, Herr Geschichtslehrer!", rief sie. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

"Sam hat das nicht so gemeint.", sagte sie, als sie zu ihm hinüber

gelaufen war.

"Ich weiß.", antwortete George. "Ich dachte nur gerade, dass ich hier

eigentlich nichts zu suchen habe. Ich kenne die beiden ja so gut wie gar

nicht. Wahrscheinlich will er einfach nur seine Ruhe."

"Ich finde es nett, dass Du Dir hier die Nacht für uns um die Ohren

schlägst. Eigentlich müsstest Du doch Deinen ersten getöteten Geist feiern."

"Den hast Du doch erledigt."

"Du hast ihn aber mit der Pistole erwischt."

George lachte.

"Also... dann mach mir die Freude und geh morgen Abend mit mir Essen.",

sagte er.

Lucy fühlte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Sie dachte kurz nach.

"Okay.", sagte sie dann.

George lächelte.

"Vorausgesetzt ich kann mich morgen überhaupt rühren.", fügte sie hinzu

und lächelte ihn ebenfalls an.

Mit einem Mal dachte sie, dass ihr Leben vielleicht doch nicht ganz so

übel war wie sie angenommen hatte. Zumindest gab es Hoffnung...

ENDE


End file.
